1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rotating a lamp set, and more particularly, to an apparatus for horizontally rotating a lamp set.
2. Related Art
A headlamp for a vehicle is a lamp used to illuminate the road ahead of the vehicle.
Conventional headlamps for vehicles are designed to illuminate only the road ahead regardless of driving circumstances such as the shape of a road.
That is, the steering angle of conventional headlamps is generally fixed so as to illuminate only the road ahead even when drivers make a left turn or a right turn, and thus, the visibility of drivers may be restricted. Therefore, it is almost impossible for drivers to anticipate emergencies while driving and readily take appropriate actions to avoid such emergencies. As a result, the likelihood of traffic accidents may increase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a headlamp that can improve the visibility of drivers according to the direction of movement of a steering wheel and thereby prevent traffic accidents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.